deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Jennifer Santos
Jennifer Santos was a technician'Ellie': "What's your name soldier?" Santos: "Santos, ma'am. Jennifer Santos. But I'm a technician, not a soldier." who worked at Keyhole Station located in the Carina Nebula. She was a member of Ellie Langford's team who attempted to reach Tau Volantis. History Events of Dead Space: Liberation When Keyhole Station was overrun by the Necromorphs, Jennifer Santos and Austin Buckell are fending off a group of the creatures when they encountered Ellie Langford. Separated from Robert Norton and John Carver, Ellie mistook Santos for a soldier, but Santos clarified that she was a technician. Santos and Buckell managed to clear the station's hangar deck, but they are still trapped with no way to get to Carver or Norton. Ellie chose to go on with the mission to Tau Volantis without the Earth Defense Force soldiers. Santos and Buckell prepped a Sub-Light Flyer to head through the ShockRing with the coordinates that Ellie provided.Dead Space: Liberation The blind jump to the planet was successful, but shortly thereafter, they lost contact with Norton and the [[USM Eudora|USM Eudora]]. Events of Dead Space 3 Thirteen days after their journey, Norton and Carver successfully made the jump to Tau Volantis. Accompanied by Isaac Clarke, the group located Ellie's S.O.S. signal on the Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces ship, the [[CMS Roanoke|CMS Roanoke]].Dead Space 3: Chapter 3: The Roanoke Norton and the others reached their location within the ship. Santos and Buckell are discovered injured by unseen events. Santos was relieved to finally meet Isaac, believing that the mission's success was likely with him present. When Isaac investigated Admiral Graves' quarters and learned about a key thought to control the Markers, she, Ellie and Buckell remained on the Roanoke and searched for a way to get down to the planet.Dead Space 3: Chapter 4: History's Ember She helped Clarke work his way through the ruins of the Sovereign Colonies flotilla via RIG transmissions toward the necessary locations. Once all of the necessary parts required to repair the [[CMS Crozier|CMS Crozier]] are found, the team braved the debris and mines loitering their flight path to get down to the planet. The attempt damaged the shuttle. The shuttle broke apart, separating them from Isaac in the crash.Dead Space 3: Chapter 7: Mayhem Hounded by the storm systems plaguing the planet, Santos and the others barely managed to make it to a bunker using flares. Though they managed to find snow suits for each other, there are not enough for everyone. Buckell chose to stay behind.Dead Space 3: Chapter 8: Off The Grid Santos and the others made their way to a research facility and are attacked by a swarm of Necromorphs. Once they are safe, Santos examined the written logs left behind by the SCAF dig teams and learned about an experiment that was used to locate the Machine. She believed that if they could replicate the experiment, they could find the Machine.Dead Space 3: Chapter 9: Onward On the way to the other end of the complex, the group was attacked by the Unitologists who separated them from Isaac for a time. They managed to escape unharmed and proceeded with getting the experiment off the ground. Santos spearheaded the effort, excited by the new discoveries made with the frozen corpse of the creature known as the "Nexus". She explained that the creature was used to triangulate the Machine's signal with a sensor. During that time, she decrypted more of Earl Serrano's logs and learned about an individual named "Rosetta" that was a key part of the "Codex" mentioned by Admiral Graves. After Isaac successfully rebuilt the sensor necessary for the experiment, Santos managed to locate thousands of signals beneath the surface with the thawed corpse. To reach them, however, she and the others would have to climb to the second dig site higher up the mountain.Dead Space 3: Chapter 11: Signal Hunting Santos and Ellie prepped the climbing the gear for use. When Isaac and Carver returned without Norton, Isaac tried to explain what happened between them, Danik and Norton. Santos, beginning to feel the gravity of their situation sinking in felt that their predicament was hopeless. In return, Carver reminded her that the mission was all of that mattered and she would be left behind if she became a liability. Santos comforted a distraught Ellie, acting as a go between for Isaac and her friend for a time. While they waited for Isaac to lower the cargo cage, she, Carver and Ellie are attacked by the Necromorphs. Ellie acted as Santos' protector during the attack. Isaac found the winch and reactivated the generator for the cage. He talked to Santos, frightened by the precarious Machine, distracting her from her present location. Once the cage reached the top, the beast that hounded the group since they landed on the planet attacked the structure. Trapped, Santos begged for Isaac's help. Before he could do anything, Carver decided to cut the wire rope of the cage from its base. Despite Isaac's best efforts to rescue her, Carver managed to cut the wire and Santos plummeted to her death in the cage.Dead Space 3: Chapter 13: Reach for the Sky Her death shook Isaac badly, but was not in vain as he managed to kill the beast. Trivia *Santos' likeness and voice are provided by Michelle Anne Johnson. *In Dead Space: Liberation, Santos wore a RIG bearing a strong resemblance to the EarthGov Security Suit and carried an SWS Motorized Pulse Rifle. *When Isaac fell down near the wrecked lift remains, you could see her arm protruding from the snow pile. *She was one of the three people aside from Buckell and Ellie to be friendly toward Isaac from their first encounter as well as through to her last moments, seeing that he could destroy the Markers. Gallery Char ds3 santos.jpg|Concept art of Jennifer Santos Ds-322.jpg Jennifer Santos by luxox18-d6rytpo.jpg|Santos render Pre-Croizer crash Santos.jpg|Santos render Post-Crozier crash Dead Space™ 3 2019-10-10 20_22_35 (2).png|The arm of Santos' corpse after the fall in Chapter 13 Sources Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Articles with Spoilers Category:Heroes